When soft tissue such as a ligament or a tendon becomes detached from a bone, surgery is usually required to reattach or reconstruct the tissue. Often, a tissue graft is attached to the bone to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment. Techniques and devices that have been developed generally involve tying the soft tissue with suture to an anchor or a hole provided in the bone tissue. Knotless suture anchors, such as the two piece Arthrex PushLock® anchor, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,272, have been developed to facilitate tissue fixation to bone.
There is a need for a knotless anchor which has a design that allows tensioning of the suture as necessary and after insertion into bone. Also needed is a tensionable anchor that does not require tying of knots and allows adjustment of both the tension of the suture and the location of the tissue with respect to the bone.